Hermione gravid
by noirmatin
Summary: Hermione har oskyddat sex och hennes mens försenas, är hon gravid? Och isf vem är pappan?
1. Chapter 1

Jag satt mig på toan, drog ned trosorna och hoppades på det bästa. Jag öppnade ögonen sakta med förhoppningarna höga, men till min besvikelse, ingenting.

Min mens var sen, det hade den aldrig varit förut.

En tår rullade sakta ned över min kind.

_flashback_

_"Följer du med på festen, Hermione?" frågade Parvati mig en fredag eftermiddag. _

_"Vilken fest?" frågade jag förvirrande. Jag var inte direkt den som hade koll på de sociala eventen på Hogwarts._

_"Det är ju vårfesten ikväll! Bara sjundeårs elever förutom några särskilt utvalda sjätte-års elever, alla elevhem." svarade hon och log._

_"Jag antar att det betyder dricka sig redlöst full, hook up med någon man aldrig annars skulle vilja vara med och spendera morgondagen med ånger och spya?" frågade jag och log lätt._

_"Kom igen Hermione, vad är det värsta som kan hända liksom? Du behöver ju inte dricka om du inte vill!" sa hon._

_I mitt huvud kunde jag räkna upp mer än tio saker som kunde hända som kunde vara förstöra min skolgång, men som hon sa, jag behövde ju faktiskt inte dricka. "Okej, jag följer med" sa jag._

_"Yey! gå och byt kläder!" sa hon glatt till mig. _

_Jag gick till garderoben och tog fram ett blått linne, en svart stickad kofta och en vadlång jeanskjol och gick sedan tillbaka till sällskapsrummet där Parvati väntade på mig. _

_"Åh, herregud. Förlåt, men du ser lite ut som min farmor." Konstaterade hon. "Vänta så ska jag leta rätt på något åt dig"._

_Jag följde med henne till sovsalen där hon började dra och slita ut allting ur hennes garderob._

_Efter några minuter och mycket debatterande med sig själv om den där kjolen skulle se bra ut med den där toppen eller om den borde matchas med den där söta blusen osv så la hon fram en ganska enkel men stilren, röd klänning som var lågt skuren i ryggen och tillsammans med det hade hon lagt fram guldiga pumps och accessoarer._

"_Är du säker på att det här kommer bli bra? Du tror inte att den är för kort, den går ju knappt över rumpan ju!" frågade jag skräckt._

"_Äh, lugna dig, det finns kortare klänningar! Sätt dig nu så ska jag fixa ditt smink" svarade hon._

_En halvtimme senare gick vi ut därifrån och jag såg så annorlunda ut så jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga. _

_Vi mötte upp Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean och Lavender i sällskapsrummet innan vi begav oss mot vid-behov-rummet där festen höll rum._

"_Wow," sa Ron och visslade åt mig. "Du ser jävligt snygg ut ikväll Hermione"._

"_Tack Ron." svarade jag och tillade i mina tankar, "till skillnad från dig din otrogna idiot, håll bara käften och låt mig vara."_

_Ut genom porträttet gick vi och då jag såg att Parvati tittade bort viftade jag snabbt med trollspöt och förlängde klänningen några centimeter. "Jag kan se vacker ut men ändå inte visa hela mig," tänkte jag._

_Vi öppnade dörren till vid-behov-rummet och såg ett hav med folk från alla elevhem som minglade runt, dansade och kysste random folk. _

_Det stod ett bord längs en vägg fylld med alla möjliga spritsorter där vi började med en varsin cider. Jag hade egentligen inte tänkt att dricka, men en cider, vad gör det om tusen år liksom._

_Redan efter några klunkar såg jag hur Ron började bli mer och mer påverkad och innan jag visste ordet av det stod han precis bredvid mig med sin hand vid min höft och viskade lätt i mitt öra, "Hermione, vad sägs som att vi går ut en sväng och talar lite? Det är så… högljutt här inne."_

_Jag smällde bort hans hand och fräste åt honom, "Jag ville inte ha dig förut, vad får dig att tro att jag vill ha dig nu? Jag är inte din jävla matta du kan trampa på hela tiden! Låt mig vara!"_

_Han såg häpet på mig när jag tog en shot i min ilska och sedan gick därifrån fort, innan han skulle börja om igen._

_Jag tittade mig runt omkring, Harry och Ginny hade fort efter att vi kommit dit gjort sig bekväma i en soffa, kyssandes. Det fanns ett dansgolv, dock fyllt med fjortisfulla femteårs-elever som på något sätt tagit sig in så jag valde att gå till den andra delen av rummet där de hade ställt upp några biljardbord._

_Dean och Seamus stod vid ett bord och spelade så jag gick dit och kollade på, då jag plötsligt kände en arm runt midjan._

"_Fan vad fin du är. Tänka sig att under allt det där hår och alla böcker fanns det något annat än stora tänder."_

"_Du kunde inte komma på en bättre raggningsreplik eller Malfoy?" svarade jag och vände mig mot honom. Jag hade kunnat urskilja den där släpiga, överlägsna rösten närsomhelst._

"_Det där var ingen raggningsreplik Granger, bara sanningen. Vad får dig att tro att jag skulle lägga ner mödan att komma på en raggningsreplik för dig? Hade jag velat så hade jag kunna få dig att be på dina bara knän att jag ska följa dig till sängs i natt, om jag bara ville."_

"_Bevisa det." svarade jag och gick därifrån._

_Och bevisa det hade han gjort då jag vaknade morgonen efter i ett skabbigt förråd med en naken slytherinare halvt liggandes över mig._

_slut på flashback._

Jag kollade på graviditetstestet jag höll i handen och suckade.


	2. Chapter 2

Jag glömde att säga att dom går sjunde året som ett vanligt år så striden i halvblodsprinsen och Voldemorts "uppståndelse" (jag vet inte hur jag ska förklara men ni vet vad jag menar :p) har inte hänt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gud! Jag förstod inte hur det här hade hänt. Eller jag förstod vad som hade hänt, jag hade

varit full, haft sex med en kille jag inte visste vem det var och blivit på smällen! men varför?

Jag var bäst i min klass i alla ämnen, drack aldrig och hade knappt kysst en kille innan då. Men sen gick jag på den där festen. Hur skulle jag berätta för mamma och pappa? Abort var självklart inget alternativ, jag skulle känna mig som en mördare. Tur att det här var sista året i alla fall.

_Tur i oturen _tänkte jag och fnyste.

Jag gick ner till stora salen där Ron och Harry väntade på mig. "Hej Hermione!" sa Ron. "Hej killar" svarade jag. "Mår du bra? Du är lite blek" sa Harry. "Nejdå, jag mår bra. Är det quidditchträning idag?" frågade jag och bytte samtalsämne. "Ja, den börjar om en timme, ska du kolla?" frågade Harry. "Hade tänkt det" svarade jag och fortsatte äta.

En timme senare satt jag på läktaren och kollade på Ron och Harry. Jag hade aldrig förstått mig på quidditch, jag hade faktiskt aldrig flygit på en kvast förut. Plötsligt kom jag på en sak som var så sjävklart men samtidigt riktigt hemskt! Draco Malfoy. En blond vältränad sjundeårs elev från Slytherin, hur många fanns det? Jag höll på att spy! Jag sprang därifrån, jag sprang till sjön där jag satt mid ner vid ett träd och började gråta. Jag satt där i flera timmar och bara satt där. Efter ett tag hörde jag fotsteg, jag kollade bak och såg Harry och Ron springa mot mig. "Hermione är du okej?" ropade Ron. Dom kom fram och satte sig bredvid mig. "Nej" viskade jag och började grina igen. "Shh, ta det lungt Hermione. Du kan berätta för oss" sa Harry och kramade mig. "Jag vet inte hur jag ska berätta.." sa jag. "Gör det snabbt, som ett plåster" sa Ron. "Jag är gravid." sa jag dystert. "Vem då?" frågade Harry argt. "Ta det lungt Harry, det var mitt fel lika mycket som hans" sa jag och undvek att berätta vem det var. "När då?" frågade Ron. "På vårfesten och nu kommer jag bli en ensamstående mamma utan jobb eftersom jag måste ta hand om barnet, jag kommer bli fattig och sen kommer vi vara tvungen att bo på gatan" utbrast jag och började grina igen. "Nej, du kommer inte bli fattig Hermione. Om inte pappan till barnet hjälper dig så kommer vi göra det!" sa Ron. "Självklart, vi är bästa vänner. Nu och föralltid!" instämde Harry. "Tack killar. Jag älskar er!" sa jag med tårar i ögonen. "Kom så går vi till köket och dricker varm choklad" sa Ron.

Keep smiling, keep shining knowing you can always count on me, for sure that's what friends are for for good times and bad times I'll be on your side forever more that's what friends are for.

När vi hade druckit upp våran varma choklad gick vi och la oss. Jag i tjejernas och dom i killarnas såklart. När jag kom in i sovrummet möttes jag av Parvati och Lav. "Hej Hermione, vars har du varit?" frågade Parvati. "Jag har bara varit ute med Ron och Harry och pratat lite. Jag ska gå och duscha, godnatt" sa jag. "Godnatt" svarade dom. Jag gick in i badrummet, klädde av mig och ställde mig i duschen. Jag tittade ner på min mage och kunde inte förstå att det växte en människa därinne. När jag var klar med duschen bytte jag om till pyjamas och la mig i sängen. Jag somnade på mindre än fem minuter och vaknade morgonen därpå av att solen lyste mig i ögonen. _Dumma sol, _tänkte jag och klev upp. Jag bytte om till skoluniformen och gick ner till stora salen och åt frukost. Första lektionen var skötsel och vård av magiska djur med slytherin. Undrar om Malfoy kommer ihåg. Det borde väl endå vara värre för han. Hans familj lär väl döda han om dom fick reda på att han skulle få ett barn med en "smutsskalle". Lektionen började och Ron och Harry kom fram till mig.

Lektionen var slut och vi var på väg upp mot slottet. Malfoy och hans "vänner" gick framför oss. Det var hans fel! Varför var han så snygg? Han måste väl ändå ha märkt att det var hon. _Jag undrar om jag ska skriva ett brev till han, jag behöver inte skriva vem det är. Jag lär väl inte träffa han efter skolan._ Tänkte jag.

När jag kom till sovsalen efter dagens lektioner började jag skriva.

_Malfoy, _

_Jag ville bara säga att jag är gravid med ditt barn. Det hände på vårfesten förra månaden, du var antagligen lika full som jag. Du behöver inte oroa dig över barnet, jag tar hand om det._

Jag gick till ugglesalen och lånade en uggla från skolan. Jag sa till ugglan att brevet var till Malfoy och gick därifrån.


	3. Chapter 4

**Draco**

Jag satt i stora salen och åt middag tillsammans med Crabbe och Goyle då en uggla landade framför mig.

"Vem är det där ifrån?" frågade Goyle som hade maten full i mun.

"Inte vet väl jag, jag har ju inte öppnat det än.." svarade jag och idiotförklarade honom i mitt

huvud ännu en gång.

Jag öppnade det och läste. Jag tog brevet och sprang därifrån. Tänk om nån skulle se det!

Jag var absolut inte beredd att få barn!

Jag satt på min säng och funderade över barnet. Vem var mamman, hon som skickade

brevet? Jag kom inte ihåg nånting från festen jag vaknade upp i ett förråd dagen efter det är

allt. Skulle jag ignorera det och låta henne ta hand om barnet? Men då skulle barnet bli utan

en far, om inte hon var tillsammans med nån annan och låtsades att han var far till barnet.

Men det är mitt barn och inte nån annans! tänkte jag upprört.

"Varför sprang du iväg?" frågade Crabbe som nyss gick igenom dörren tillsammans med Goyle.

"Jag kom på att jag hade glömt en sak bara.." mumlade jag.

"Vem var brevet ifrån?" frågade Goyle.

"Ingen, ugglan tog fel person bara" sa jag. Tur att båda dom två har hjäror lika stora som en golfboll.. tänkte jag.

"Jag går och lägger mig nu" sa jag.

"Klockan är ju bara sju.." sa Crabbe.

"Har du lärt dig klockan?" frågade jag förvånat och gick och borstade tänderna.

Det var sista dagen på skolan och jag visste fortfarande inte vem som skickade brevet. Jag

hoppades på att det bara var nån som hade skämtat. Det var det säkert, annars skulle hon

säkert säga vem hon var eller något sånt.


	4. Chapter 5

**Jag känner mig extremt otacksam, jag har fått relativt många reviews på den här. Författarna till mina favoritfanfics har berömt den och det har gjort mig skitglad rent ut sagt. Dom bad om mer och vad gjorde jag ? Jo jag skyllde på skolan och laddade inte upp något mer. Jag ber om ursäkt för mitt uppförande och ber er om förlåtelse :) (a)**

**Tack till Goddy, Vildkatt, Jo-B Lovegood, GroowyBells, Angelofmorning, devilofnight, livnicki och TheFaceOfHeaven för era reviews. **

**Hoppas det här kapitlet blir bra som ursäkt :)**

**

* * *

**

**Draco**

Det var sista dagen på terminen och jag visste fortfarande inte något mer om den som skickat brevet.

Jag ville veta vem det var men om tjejen som skickat det inte ville berätta kunde jag inte göra så

mycket. Jag tog farväl av det ställe som varit mitt hem sen jag var 11. Jag skulle sakna att gå ner

till köket och bli serverad en massa mat utan att knappt behöva be om det, jag skulle sakna

maten. Fast hemma hade vi minst lika god mat, men det kändes konstigt att jag inte skulle återvända till hösten.

Jag gick mot vagnarna som skulle ta oss elever till tåget hem, jag var så försjunken i mina tankar

att jag inte hörde samtalet som pågick mellan tre elever som gick enbart några meter bakom mig.

**Hermione**

Jag, Ron och Harry gick ut ur Hogwarts portar för sista gången. Vi diskuterade vad vi skulle göra

under sommaren. Självklart kom min pågående graviditet på tal.

"Hur ska du berätta för dina föräldrar Hermione?" frågade Harry.

"Jag vet inte, det har ju bara gått typ en och en halv månad och jag känner inte för att berätta det

än, jag tror jag ska dra ut på det så gott det går. Jag ska ju inte bo med dom, jag ska hälsa på

dom en vecka men jag kan dölja den minimala bula på magen jag har med stora tröjor" svarade jag.

"Jag tycker synd om dig som måste gå i tjocktröjor i den här värmen" sa Ron medan han fläktade sig med en tidning.

"Det är ju bara för en vecka, sen när jag har kommit till min egna lägenhet kan jag gå runt i bikini varje dag" svarade jag med ett leende.

Jag kollade fram och såg en blond kalufs några meter framför oss.

Förskräckt bytte jag samtalsämne och hoppades innerligt att Malfoy inte hade hört något.

"Ska ni bo i Kråkboet i sommar?" frågade jag Ron och Harry.

Vi hade kommit fram till vagnarna och hoppade in i en.

"Japp, jag ska till Dursleys och hämta mina saker, sen sticker jag till Ron" svarade Harry.

"Ska du inte bo kvar hos Dursleys?" frågade jag.

"Nej, aldrig i livet! Jag ska nog köpa en lägenhet nånstans till höst"

"Vad ska ni göra annars i sommar då?" frågade jag.

"Vi funderar på att fara utomlands och ha roligt, fira att skoltiden är slut du vet" svarade Ron.

"Jag önskar att jag hade kunnat följa med, men ni måste komma och hälsa på mig i London i sommar" sa jag.

"Självklart!" sa dom.

Vi åkte resten av vägen till tågstationen under tystnad. Alla djupt tänkande på våra egna problem.

Harry tänkte antagligen på Ginny, hon var tillsammans med någon som gick i samma klass som

henne och han ville antagligen på något sätt få tillbaka henne.

Ron tänkte antagligen på att han skulle försöka få en flickvän i sommar, han kanske skulle hitta någon utomlands.

Och jag, jag tänkte på det växande fostret i min livmoder.

Vi kände varandra utantill, dom visste vad jag tänkte på och jag visste vad dom tänkte på.

Vi hoppade ut ur vagnen och gick in och satte oss på tåget. Innan jag visste ordet av det hade jag

somnat, det tar tydligen på krafterna att vara gravid.

* * *

Värt en review ? :D

Ha det bra :)


	5. Chapter 6

_Jag sprang fram längs en gata, det var mitt i natten och jag höll mitt nyfödda barn tätt intill mig._

_Jag blev tröttare och tröttare var sekund som gick och tillslut satte jag mig ner på trottoaren. _

_Jag var rädd, så himla rädd att han skulle hinna ifatt oss, jag tog upp min telefon och ringde efter en taxi._

_Taxin kom efter två minuter och jag satte mig ner i baksätet med en lättad suck._

"_Till hamnen så fort du kan", sa jag till chauffören. Det skulle gå en färja därifrån om tio minuter som jag och mitt barn skulle åka med._

_Chauffören gasade på ännu mer._

"_Vem jagar dig då?" frågade chauffören med ett skratt._

"_Ingen..." svarade jag tyst._

"_Så du försöker inte rymma ifrån fadern till ditt barn?" frågade han och vände sig om._

"_Jag ska döda dig, jävla smutsskalle. Du har ingen rätt att fly med mitt barn!" skrek han._

_Jag såg vem det var och började gråta._

"_Stanna bilen! Stanna bilen nu! Låt oss vara!" skrek jag._

_Han började skratta sitt skadeglada skratt och stannade bilen._

"_Lämna barnet på sätet!" sa han._

"_Du får inte göra henne illa!" sa jag snyftandes._

"_Om du inte kliver ut bilen kommer jag döda er båda, kliver du ut så överlever hon", sa han._

_Jag la försiktigt ned mitt barn på sätet och kysste henne i pannan, sedan klev jag ut._

_Han stod redan vid min dörr och så fort jag ställt mig upp körde han en kniv i mitt hjärta._

Jag vaknade upp med ett ryck. Jag var alldeles svettig och jag darrade. Jag kände på magen och jag kunde fortfarande känna bulan där fostret låg, det var bara en mardröm. En hemsk hemsk mardröm.

"Hade du en mardröm?" frågade Harry.

"Ja... jag brukar drömma den ganska ofta nu för tiden", sa jag.

"Du får dricka varm mjölk innan du sover, det brukar jag göra ibland", sa Harry och log.

"Tack", svarade jag med ett leende.

"Jag måste gå på toaletten, kommer snart tillbaka", sa jag och lämnade vagnen.

Jag gick in på en toalett och såg mig själv i spegeln, det var inte en vacker syn. Jag var alldeles svettig, det såg ut som om jag hade sprungit ett marathon i 35 graders värme. Jag fräschade till mig så mycket som jag kunde med hjälp av magi och gick sedan ut.

**Draco**

_Ååh, jag står inte ut med dom här idioterna!_ tänkte jag frustrerat.

"Pansy kan du flytta på dig?" frågade jag trött. Hon hade legat och vilat på mig hela resan och det var väldigt irriterande...

"Varför? Tycker du inte att det är skönt?" frågade hon medan hon lite stött flyttade på sig.

"Nej Pansy jag tycker inte det är skönt att ha ditt hår i mitt ansikte! Jag tror dessutom du borde fundera på att tvätta det någon gång..." svarade jag.

Pansy brast i gråt och jag suckade.

"Jag går en sväng, jag orkar inte vara kvar här", sa jag.

"Ska vi följa med?" frågade Crabbe.

"Nej, det är okej. Jag går själv," svarade jag.

Jag gick ut ur vagnen och började vandra mot tågets främre del.

När jag passerade toaletterna mötte jag Granger. Hon såg så sliten ut, för ett ögonblick tyckte jag nästan synd om henne och ville fråga vad det var som tyngde henne, jag skakade bort den där konstiga pirrande känslan i magen och försökte kolla åt det andra hållet. Jag kunde inte låta bli att kasta blickar på henne medan jag gick förbi henne. Jag var så okoncentrerad så jag märkte inte att jag höll på att gå in i en vägg.

BANG!

Jag ramlade och börjde tokskratta. Granger vände sig om, kollade på mig och himlade med ögonen.

"Kom igen Granger, jag vet att du tyckte att det var kul!" ropade jag efter henne, men hon fortsatte gå.

_Varför vill jag krama henne? Varför i hela fridens namn vill jag krama smutsskallen?_ frågade jag mig själv samtidigt som jag bankade mitt huvud i väggen och försökte banka Granger bort från mina tankar.  
Det fungerade inte.

* * *

**Såå, det var ju ett tag sen jag la upp men det är lätt att man glömmer bort... Ska försöka vara lite mer aktiv nu iaf. OCH, jag försöker så himla mycket att få kapitlen långa! jag vet hur mycket jag själv hatar när man läser en fanfic och sen tar kapitlet slut! men, det går bara inte... jaja, säg vad ni tycker :)**


	6. nytt meddelande

Hejsan allihopa! Jag vet att jag published denna typ 2009 och den var ganska kass skriven. Varje gång jag har fått en review, eller att någon subscribar till den har jag sett det på min e-mail och varje gång tänkt att fasiken, jag borde kanske köra igång igen, men jag har inte haft tid och jag har varit för lat. Men nu är jag igång igen, jag säger inte att jag kommer uppdatera hur mycket som helst då jag har jobb, kommande flytt osv så jag har inte all tid i världen. Men jag hade tänkt att börja med att skriva om alla kapitel och sen förhoppningsvis även fortsätta skriva på den.

Tack för allt stöd trots den långa väntetiden!


End file.
